StudentxTeacher or ArrancarxShinigami
by blade321
Summary: Summary: Stark is sent to the Karakura Town by Aizen to investigate and has to disguise a teacher in the Karakura High School. Why does he end up taking an interest in Rukia? Plzz review and sorry for the chapter mistake.
1. Chapter 2

Taboo

Summary: Stark is sent to the Karakura Town by Aizen to investigate and has to disguise a teacher in the Karakura High School. Why does he end up taking an interest in Rukia? Plzz R.R. my 1st fanfic.

Stark and Lilinette looked at the place with their eyes widen and jaws dropped - where they were going to work for some time. They were looking up at the building board KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL as people beside them were passing by and every one of them looked at them. Especially Stark who was receiving many smiling looks from women. Well can't blame him for that since he is sexy.

"I don't like this. Not a bit." Lilinette said.

"Mutual thoughts here as well." Stark greeted his teeth.

"Shall we go in?"

"Like we have a choice."

Stark and Lilinette had been walking in the school for fifteen minutes but still could not find principal's office. Stark being irritated and too tired to ask someone didn't really co-operate as poor Lilinette had to ask for directions. She stopped a slim and short girl in the hallway with raven hair and big blue eyes.

"Excuse me, where is the principal's office?" asked Lilinette. The girl looked behind and then down and saw a girl with short hair in a cute pink dress which reached her knees who was shorter than her. Then the girl looked up and saw a man in his early twenties, wearing black dress pants and a white shirt with couple of first buttons were undone, his sleeves were rolled above till his elbows.

"Oh, hi there, it's at the end of this hallway. You are enrolling in this school." The girl asked.

"Well, yes, kinna of. My uncle is here for a job and I'm here to enrol." responded Lilinette.

"Oheeee Rukia! Class is starting." A orange haired boy yelled.

"I'm coming! Wait Ichigo." Rukia said loudly and ran towards Ichigo.

"Rukia uhnn." Stark whispered to himself and started walking towards the office.

"Well, thank you for accepting this job. We are short for English teachers, and we would be glad to have you here." Principal said happily. "You can start right away. I will take you to your class."

Stark thanked him and followed the principal thinking about how he got here in the first place

Flashbacks

"Stark!!" Lilinette screamed on top of her lungs as she bashed in the room. She became even more furious to see Stark still snoring as he has no worries in his life. She approached the primera and kicked him in the face making him jump out of his heavenly best place to be – his bed.

"What you want Lilinette? I ain't gonna play with your silly games." Stark said lazily as he supported himself on his elbows to look up. "Go get lost and ahhhhhh!!!" Stark screamed when she gave him a knee.

"Aizen-sama is calling you! Get up!" with that said Lilinette fired out of the room leaving Stark in his fantasy or going back to sleep.

"Damn. There is no time for sleep in this forsaken place." Stark whispered to himself, since he is too lazy to talk loud. All the espadas including the Aizen and his subordinates knew Stark so what called lazy personality which didn't really bothered Aizen but it pissed that shit out of other espadas. They always wondered why such a lazy ass can be primera**.** But they were always shut down by Tousen with his "there is a reason why Aizen-sama chose him to be Primera"

Stark personality not only made him look lazy front of his comrades but it also made him seem like as if he has no interest in fighting which indeed is true. If he had a choice of going to a mission or even a vacation and staying home **(**Hueco Mundo), he would lock himself in his room and sleep till someone wakes him up - which is always Lilinette.

Stark walked towards the grand hall and entered through the giant doors. He saw Aizen sitting on his usual chair on the throne as he was talking to Gin.

"There you are Stark. I was going to send Gin to fetch you." Aizen said.

"You called for me Aizen-sama?" Stark yawned.

"Yes, I did indeed. You are to receive a mission to go to the Human World, to Karakura Town to be more precise. You are going to investigate the spirit zone and as well as the reiatsu of the town." Aizen explained.

"And this is necessary for..." Stark asked but was cut off midway by Tousen.

"You should carry out your mission as told without further questions, Stark." Tousen said calmly.

"It's okay Kaname. He should know." Aized told Tousen and referred back to Stark. "It is for creating the Oken. As you we need a mass spirit zone in order to do so. However, recently we have discovered the Karakura Town is being stabilized by soul society which means that they are reducing the reiatsu somehow. And your job is to find out how and destroy this cause of suppressing the reiatsu."

"Undestood, anything else that I should know about." Stark said with the least interest. He this missions was going to be a handful and take quite some time which is wanted to avoid.

"Your gigai is ready, and you are to work in Karakura Town as normal people there and also carry out with the investigation. Since Soul Society knows that espadas will be sent to search for the reiatsu issue." Gin explained.

"Very well then." With that said Stark left the grand hall. "This going to be a lot of work."

End of Flashbacks

Stark entered his classroom and saw students rose from their chairs and bow. _Umm they sure respect their teachers _thought Stark.

"Hello everyone, my name is Stark and I'll be teaching English till your teacher comes back from paternity leave." Stark said while writing his name on the board. "Any questions?"

"Hi, sensei!" One girl raised her hand. "Where are you from, sensei? You don't look Japanese."

_Crap, what I am suppose to say now._ "I'am from Cuba."

"Where is that?" one student asked.

"It's in North America, I think." Rukia responded.

"It is. Alright, I'm gonna take attendance now." Stark said lazily. Later when the class finished, Stark went to the teachers' office and sat on his desk while looking at a particular book.

"Stark!" Lilinette screamed. Thanks to their luck no one was in the office except them.

"It's sensei, while we're here." Stark barked. "How was your class?"

"It was great, these humans are not so bad, actually." Lilinette responded excitedly. "What you're reading anyway?" she asked when she saw a black book in his hand.

"Nothing?" Stark said, wondering to himself why was he been staring at a name 'Kuchiki Rukia' all this time in the attendance book. "I have to go to the next class, you get going too."

"Fine." was all she said and left.


	2. More sweets

StudentxTeacher or ArrancarxShinigami

I don't own Bleach.

Summary: Stark is sent to the Karakura Town by Aizen to investigate and has to disguise a teacher in the Karakura High School. Why does he end up taking an interest in Rukia?

"Did you see the new English teacher? He is sooo hot!"

"Did you his greyish eyes? I'm totally in love."

"You said that for the last chemistry teacher assistant, too. How many times do fall in a love in a month anyway?"

"Wait! This time it's true love. Trust me."

"You said that for the last teacher as well."

"Did I?"

"Ya! How hell can you forget? That was last month!"

Rukia and her friends were sitting in cafeteria near those girls known as 'boy chasers'. Rukia found their conversation quite funny and interesting. She never had such boy chaser experience nor did she ever fall in love. Growing in 78th District of Rukongai, which wasn't the best place for child to live on its own, and her main goal was to survive. Running after boys would have wasted her energy that she tried to conserve since she had no one to go back to for food or any support – until she met Renji and his friends. After being adopted by the Kuchiki nobles, it was a different story. There was no way that she could chase boys around. That would be an insult for the noble family.

"The new teacher seems to be a kind of laid back." Ichigo said. "It seems like he doesn't like to teach."

"Why would he become a teacher, then?" Inoue asked.

"Who knows." Ichigo sighed.

"I think he is a good teacher." Rukia finally spoke. "I mean he doesn't treat us as kids to do our homework. He is just there to guide to the path of …"

"Don't you remember his speech? It was enough to make students give up and lost hope. And you talk about him guiding us?" Ichigo said angrily.

Flashbacks

"You students here are not kids, so don't expect me to chase after you for doing your homework or assignments. If you feel responsible, do your work, if not, I could care less. I am just here to present the course material and give marks. Whether you understand the material or not is up to you, but of course, if you don't understand then I can always help." Stark finished his so what called speech that made the girls squeak for his tough attitudes; whereas boys, well they just came to a conclusion that "New Sensei is an asshole."

End of Flashbacks

Ichigo and the others finished their lunch and headed for their next class that was English. Girls looked forward for English class whereas boys loathed it. Stark came in class, took attendance and continued with his teaching. Well, more like continued with his resting. He gave the class grammar work and sat his chair and put his feet on the desk. He would always teach them this way unless he has to write on the board, "he would have to drag his lazy ass up" is how the boys would put it.

He watched the class struggle with their grammar sheet. Every now and then he would look around the students but his eyes always laid on Rukia who was curling her hair with her fingers. His eyes followed her lips as she bit them, confused and trying to figure out whether plural for people is people or peoples, she sighed. _Maybe I'll give them an easy exercise next time._ Stark thought. The class ended, and Stark headed towards teacher's office. He started to make notes for his next lecture when bunch of girls from his class barged in the office asking for grammar help. He looked at the girls in line from his desk and saw that the line went beyond the office door, but she wasn't there.

_She got a nine in her quiz, how come she never comes for help._ Stark thought and not noticing that she was the only one whose mark he remembered. At the end of the day, he picked up his stuff and headed for his next location to carry out his investigation for Aizen. He walked down the corridor and saw Rukia looking out of window and watching the sunset. It was rather a good view from the fifth floor. He started to walk towards her. She heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was and found her new Sensei there. He stopped to face her and looked down at her big and blue eyes, reminding him of the depth of an ocean and how it was so hard to reach the depth of an ocean. It was same with Rukia, as he thought.

"Hello, Sensei." Rukia said formally.

"What you're doing this late? You should head home." Stark kept looking in her eyes and trying figure out why did he compare her eyes with the depth of the ocean. Well, this would keep him up all night.

"I was waiting for my friend. She needed some help with homework from her teacher."

"I see." Stark said simply.

"By the way sensei, how I did on the last quiz? Do you remember by any chance?" Rukia asked with her eyes full of hope.

"You failed." Stark felt bad for telling her that. Rukia eyes fell, face showed disappointment. _Dammit, I should've lied._ Stark regretted. "But you can always improve. Show up for extra help sometime. That should help you."

"Yes, I will." Rukia said thankfully.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said loudly while running towards Rukia.

"Good night, Sensei." Rukia smiled and bowed.

"You too, Rukia." Stark said softly.

With that they went their separate ways. _He knows my first name._ Rukia thought but she felt happy for some reason. She would defiantly go and ask him to help her.

It was about midnight when Stark sat on a tree to a break from his investigation. He heard a hollow squeal in pain. Turning towards the hollow, he stopped as his eyes widened because of sight front of him. It was Rukia, his student. Wearing black clothes with a sword in her hand that was pure white, she had slain a hollow right front of him. _She's a shinigami._

Sorry for the late update I was busy with school and there were also some other StarkxRukia stories that I was working on. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
